


Laying with the Devil

by WaywardWinsister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Rowena MacLeod, Canon-Typical Violence, Darkness, Deal With the Devil, Dubious Consent, Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, True Mates, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister
Summary: "Sam's not gonna be Lucifer's bitch, and neither am I."Or, the one where Casifer decides that you will, indeed, be his bitch.
Relationships: Alpha!Lucifer/Omega!Reader, Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. "It Begins"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the unholy hotness that was Casifer, plus my first ABO fic!
> 
> I was originally gonna make this one chapter, but after rewatching some episodes from S11 (one of the best seasons btw), I decided to make this multi-chaptered. I wanna kinda do a slowburn. I copied some scenes from S11E09 & S11E10.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“You want a vessel?”

Lucifer brought a finger to his lips and nodded slightly. “One who’s… strong enough to hold me, handy, and available now.”

Sam held his head high as best he could. The idea briefly turned over in his head.

“Catch my drift?” Lucifer asked.

“Did you really expect me to agree to this?” Sam asked, tone of disbelief evident in his voice.

Lucifer stared for a moment, before raising his eyebrows and nodding.

Sam scoffed. “So what? I just disappear while you take my body and get set loose on the world again?”

Lucifer smirked and nodded, “It’ll be fun. Maybe… I can even stop by and say hi to that _lovely_ little sister of yours.”

Sam instantly felt a growl rise at the Archangel’s words. “Like hell.”

“Oh, come on, Sam.” Lucifer leaned in slightly and let a smile grow on his face. “Just between us, I think she kinda likes me. Why don’t we surprise her?”

Sam shook his head as he moved his eyes to the ground. Lucifer was just messing with him, get inside his head. You would never do that. Not with Lucifer.

Lucifer dropped his smirk before changing his tone to a more calm and persuasive one. “I know. I know, Sam. It’s a lot to ask, but desperate times require desperate measures.”

“That’s not desperate!” Sam yelled, chest puffing as a growl rose in his voice. “That’s certifiable!”

“Okay, hold on there a second, cowboy. Take a breath.” Lucifer growled as he pointed a finger at the man in front of him, before grabbing ahold of the cage bars and leaning forward. “You have been working with _Crowley_.”

Sam halted his movements and swallowed, before turning around to glance at Rowena and Crowley leaning against the fence.

“You passed certifiable three off-ramps ago!” Lucifer pointed out. Sam broke eye contact and shifted his movements as he listened to the Archangel in front of him. “And look, I’m no fan of the Ruler of the Universe, but here I am, ready to pitch in.”

Sam felt his breathing stagger as he watched the Alpha in front of him. He ever so slowly began turning the idea over in his head.

“Sam, why do you think God sent you to me?” Lucifer paced around in the cage but kept his eyes on the prize. “To get my help, which I only now just offered. Sam, your visions were the word of God. You can’t say no that.”

Sam swallowed as he thought over the thought, and he soon broke contact with Lucifer’s gaze.

“So have you thought about it, Sam?” Lucifer asked, smirking as he awaited the answer. “Do I have an invitation to look forward to?”

Sam took a glance back at his two watchers as he accessed the situation at hand. Looking back to the Archangel in front of him, he said, “No.”

Lucifer’s smirk fell as he watched Sam turn away.

“I won’t do it,” Sam said. “There has to be another way.”

* * *

“So, and you’re doing all this, _why?_ ” Crowley questioned. “Out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Don’t be daft,” Rowena smirked. “After Lucifer stops the Darkness, he’ll ascend to his throne in Heaven, and I’ll be by his side, a loyal follower.”

“A Beta Queen? _Please_ , Mother.” Crowley scoffed. “Have you forgotten about his liking to the Winchester? _She’s_ his first choice.”

Rowena tilted her head slightly. “Y/N? The girl would never mate with him, let alone help him with his quest to conquer the world. When he realizes that, he’ll take _me_ instead.”

“Yes, because if an Alpha was given the choice between a used Beta, or an untamed Omega, he’d obviously choose the one who’s… past her expiration date.”

“Oh, Fergus,” Rowena cast her eyes downward before looking back up. “It’s more like an Alpha having the choice between a naive and rebellious girl or an educated and powerful woman who knows how to submit.”

Crowley shook his head slightly. “You’re putting an awful amount of faith in the Devil, Mother.”

“Like it or not, you know I’m right,” Rowena growled. “Lucifer fought the Darkness before, and he won. So, unless you’ve got the almighty in your back pocket, I suggest you sit down, shut up, and let him work.”

* * *

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m staying here!” You shouted as you pointed at the man in front of you.

“No, you’re out of yours if you think I’m letting you go down there!” Dean yelled back as he grabbed ahold of his coat on the library table.

You glared at him with as much rage as you could muster. Even he had to admit, especially for an Omega, you had more mouth and defiance on you than an Alpha in their prime.

“I’m not staying,” You growled.

Dean responded with a growl that dwarfed your own. “You will too.”

“I won’t leave Sam!” You screamed.

You couldn’t leave your brother. You just couldn’t. Not in Hell—Not with Lucifer. Not again.

“I’ll take care of it, Y/N/N.” Dean put his hand on your shoulder. “Please don’t fight me on this. If anyone—If _Lucifer_ —gets ahold of you too, then I don’t think I could handle it.”

You felt tears building in your eyes. He would always pull this card. With you being an unmated Omega, and a hunter too at that, it caused so many issues.

With your older brothers being Alphas, they’d taken it upon themselves to protect you from as much evil as they could. Fighting off other Alphas who thought you were easy was practically a daily occurrence. Especially for Dean.

 _A female Omega Winchester_. As your life wasn’t hard enough already, God had decided to screw you over as best he could.

You shook your head at Dean as your mind focused back on the current situation. “You’re _not_ my Alpha. You _don’t_ tell me what to do.”

* * *

“So this spell is supposed to slam Lucifer back into the box,” Dean said. “How long’s this gonna take?”

“About five minutes,” Rowena answered and Dean glanced at his watch. “Unless Sam says yes.”

You and Dean shared a look.

“And if he does?” Crowley asked.

“If Lucifer finds a vessel, he’ll be anchored to Earth,” Rowena glanced at everyone surrounding her. “The incantation won’t work.”

“And then we’re screwed,” Dean pointed out.

“Some of us more than others, quite literally.” Rowena chuckled as she glanced at you.

You immediately glared back at her. “Sam’s _not_ gonna be Lucifer’s bitch, and _neither_ am I.”

God, you didn’t even want to think about what would happen if Lucifer escaped.

* * *

“Sam!” Dean reacted to the sound of his brother yelling.

“Don’t!” Crowley shouted, knowing all too well what was about to happen.

You immediately went to follow your brother as he headed for the cage but felt your heart drop at his words.

“Cas, send Y/N back now!”

Before you had time to protest, you felt two fingers to your temple and watched the world go black.

* * *

“Hey, ass-butt!”

The Archangel turned around to see his younger brother and Sam’s older brother running up to the cage.

“Dean.” Lucifer smiled before his eyes shifted to the side and he wiggled a pointed finger. “Uh, the other one.”

A quick snap brought them into the cage.

“Welcome to the party,” Lucifer smirked, before sizing them up. “Scared?”

“Not even a little,” Dean was quick to respond, but his increased heartbeat didn’t lie, especially at the sight of his injured brother.

An Angel blade instantly appeared in Castiel’s hand, much to Lucifer’s dismay.

“Uh-uh,” Lucifer held his hands up. “Not that I’m not happy to see you boys, but come on. Where’s my girl at?”

“She’s not yours!” Dean growled as he puffed his chest out in dominance.

Lucifer immediately copied the action and smirked. “She will be soon.”

* * *

“I am going to kill them.”

The words left your mouth as soon as your mind registered the situation you were in.

Those fuckers—Dean and Castiel—had planned for you to be sent back to the bunker to avoid Lucifer. Not only that, but Castiel had also _handcuffed_ you to your bed.

You threw your head back and let out a frustrated shout. You couldn’t believe they’d done this. 

Those fuckers. If Lucifer didn’t kill them, then you certainly would.

* * *

“Seriously, though? Where is she? I gotta know where to go after I get out of here.”

“She’s somewhere safe, away from you, and unable to leave unless we let her,” Castiel answered, oblivious to the glare Dean sent him.

“Ohhh,” Lucifer chuckled as he put together the pieces. “Chain someone up… did we? Hmm? _Beat me to it?_ ”

* * *

As much as you hated to admit it, the rational side of your brain told you that you being sent away was for the best. The last time you’d had contact with Lucifer, he made it clear that he intended for you to be his mate. If he did somehow got ahold of you, then you’d all be screwed even more than you already were.

The other half of your brain knew there was no way for three prime Alphas and a Beta to come to a peaceful conclusion. If you’d been there, you could have kept your brothers in line and maybe even had a little influence over Lucifer.

* * *

“You all right?” Dean asked.

“I think so,” Castiel nodded. “I will be.”

“Want me to give you a lift?” Dean pointed towards the Impala.

Castiel shifted his eyes to the car as he turned over the idea. “Yes. I-I want to see Y/N. Make sure she’s okay, and let her know what happened.”

Dean nodded and watched him walk to the back of the car. He went to follow but hesitated as soon as he caught a whiff of Castiel’s scent. With a pause, he sniffed again, catching the attention of the Angel.

“Is everything okay?”

Dean swallowed before nodding. “Yeah, I just… For a second there, you kinda smelled like…”

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly. “Yes?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Dean shook his head. “Let’s go, man.”

* * *

You tried every known method to free yourself from the cuff, but damn, did Castiel know how to keep you tied down. You only had one handcuffed to your bedframe, but it still was enough to prevent you from moving.

Not to mention these magic fucking cuffs that somehow couldn’t be broken.

Damn Angels.

* * *

“Okay. We’re back,” Dean declared as he entered the bunker.

He descended the stairs with his brother and Angel close behind.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean called. “Will you go check on Y/N? Catch her up on everything? I need a drink before she screams at me.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, I can do that.”

* * *

“Stupid… thing,” You whisper growled as you toyed with the keyhole.

You were so focused on finding a way to unlock the cuff, that you didn’t hear the sound of your door opening.

A rather forceful slam caused you to jump slightly and turn towards your bedroom door.

Your eyes went wide. “Cas!”

You watched a smirk grow on his face. A smirk that didn’t belong there.

“Not exactly,” He said.

Your eyes narrowed in confusion before you smelt it. Realization hit. It was _his_ scent.

No. No. _No._

“Oh, God,” The words left your mouth before you could stop them, and you felt panic blossom in your chest.

“Not _yet_ ,” He smirked. “Right now I’m still the Devil, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	2. Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer reveals himself to you, he insists on having a conversation, but can the Devil be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be? An update? One day after posting? Yes lol, but don't get used to it. Not a very long chapter though.
> 
> I used a scene from S11E10.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

You held your breath as you watched Lucifer. He raised an eyebrow at your quickened heartbeat. Both of you stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

_How the fuck was he here? How the fuck was he in Castiel? Did Cas consent to being a vessel? Did Sam and Dean know? Were they even alive?_

“So many questions,” Lucifer chuckled, and your eyes went wide as the realization hit that he’d been inside your head. “Don’t worry. All in due time, little Omega.”

You ground your teeth at the nickname and begged for the wheels in your head to turn and find you a way out of here without dying.

As soon as he took a step forward, your reflexes kicked in and he immediately reached for the Angel blade you had on your bedside table. Lucifer stopped and glanced at the weapon before his eyes drifted over to your handcuff.

“Tell you what.” He pointed a finger at you. “You put that down, and I’ll help you out with the cuff.”

“Do I look stupid to you? Take off the cuff and then we’ll talk.”

Lucifer chuckled at your words. That fire was what he loved. It was hard enough finding someone with enough guts to talk to him like that, but an unmated Omega? _Even better._

“You probably can’t even take it off, can you?”

A quick snap made you flinch, as you almost expected to be hurt, but your eyes focused in on something now hanging from his hand.

_A key! The key?_

Lucifer took a few steps towards you until he stopped by the bedside. “You gonna play nice now?”

“Are _you_?” You asked, trying to keep your confidence high, despite the intimidating presence of the Alpha in front of you.

He smirked at your words and, to your surprise, nodded.

The action caught you off guard, and your eyes quickly moved between the key and the blade and back again.

Half of you knew it was better to listen now while he was in a good mood, but the other half told you never to trust the Devil. You looked back up to meet his eyes, and he only gave you an eyebrow raise in return. More patience than you were expecting.

Taking a deep breath, you let the blade fall to the ground. Lucifer smiled at your obedience and quickly kicked the weapon to the side. Holding your breath, you eyed the swinging key.

“One more thing…” He started.

You instantly jumped up and reached for the key, but your speed was really no match for his.

“Uh-uh. Not yet.” Lucifer lifted the key up high but held his body still.

You came close to his face as you reached up in a pathetic attempt to free yourself. You could feel the chill radiating off of him now, and it contrasted to your burning cheeks. His chest rumbled in satisfaction at your closeness and he gave a quick sniff at your scent.

You’d be lying if you said his purr didn’t do things to you, but that wasn’t him, right? It was just a physical response. You were an unmated Omega, after all, and he was a prime Alpha. That’s all it was.

You met his eyes once more and tried to hold your ground.

_Don’t look away. Don’t back down. He’s just another cocky Alpha who needs to be put in his place._

“Oh, you think so little of me, Princess,” He whispered as his eyes drifted down to your mouth. “Don’t forget. I was one of the _Original Alphas_.”

You took a step back as rationality graced you. He wasn’t wrong. There was no way you could beat him right now, especially not with one hand tied up.

“There we go,” Lucifer smirked at your actions. “Now, I’ll remove the cuff, _if_ you promise to stay and have a civil conversation with me.”

“That’s it?” You raised an eyebrow. “You just want to talk?”

He tilted his head for a moment as if he was thinking before smiling and nodding.

 _Anything to get this damn cuff off._ The door was _right there_.

“Fine,” You agreed.

Lucifer walked over and stuck the key into the hole. You kept your eyes on him closely before hearing the click.

He took a step back and watched as you rubbed your wrist. Your eyes moved from him to the door and back and he tilted his head at your actions.

You swallowed and nodded slightly at him, motioning for him to continue talking.

“Now, first-”

As soon as he started, you made a dash for the closed door, only to open it enough for it to get slammed shut.

With both hands on the knob, you looked to the side to see Lucifer with one hand on the door, effectively holding it shut. You knew it was useless, but you tried your luck anyway and pulled.

He tsked at your behavior before taking a step forward. You instantly twisted around and let your back hit the wall as he closed you in.

“Oh, Y/N,” Lucifer whispered as he brought a hand up to your neck. “It’s far too early for me to break you. Do I need to put it on the priority list?”

You swallowed at the tight grip around your neck and let your head hit the wall. With a deep breath and gathered confidence, you managed a small growl.

“I’m not yours, Lucifer. I will never be your Omega and you will never be my Alpha.”

He pressed his body against yours and purred at your words before bringing his mouth down to your ear. “I do love the way you say my name, Princess.”

“Lucifer,” Your voice was barely above a whisper as tears stung your eyes.

You brought your hands up to push him away, but he didn’t even budge. You felt his hand move up to grab ahold of your chin and push your head upwards to look at him.

His scent was engulfing you at this point. It was so different from the others you’d smelled.

Lucifer’s eyes met yours, and your unfallen tears seemed to click something in his brain, as he took a step away from you.

“Now, are you gonna hear me out? Or are you gonna make a run for it again?”

Your eyes switched between his form and the door. You practically had a hand on the knob, but there’s no way he’d let you leave, right?

“I won’t stop you,” His words caught you off guard, and you glanced back at him. “If you really want to go, Sam and Dean are there.”

You eyed him carefully. _Was this a test? Probably._ You didn’t even know if he was telling the truth.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Y/N.”

 _Okay_ , but evidently he would snoop inside your head.

Your thoughts caused him to chuckle, and you looked back into his eyes. Surprisingly, you didn’t notice any trickery or malicious intent.

With a slow movement, you opened the door, all while keeping your eyes on him.

The opening widened, and you had to do was go. As you took a few steps, Lucifer watched your movements with a tilted head. As soon as you had one leg out of the door, you took off running.

It didn’t take long until you reached the Library, and you immediately started looking for your brothers. Only… there was no one there.

Calling their names, you hurried into the War Room and quickly scanned the area. Footsteps behind you caused you to twist around.

“Woah!” Dean called out at your raised hands.

Your eyes instantly widened at the sight of him and you threw yourself onto him. He stumbled back a little at your impact, but gladly returned your hug.

“I was so worried,” You whispered.

“We’re okay, sweetheart,” He said as he rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“‘We’?” You asked. “Where’s Sam?”

“Right here, Y/N/N.”

You twisted your head to see Sam standing only a few feet away. You immediately sprang out of Dean’s arms into Sam’s.

You felt Dean join in on the hug from the side, and you finally felt like your world wasn’t crashing down around you. Everything else momentarily forgotten, you were just happy to see that your brothers were okay and breathe in their familiar scent.

“I missed you guys so much. I was so worried,” You said as best you could, despite your face being buried in your brother’s chest.

“Didn’t Cas talk to you?” Sam asked.

Your body stilled. “Cas! He…”

“What is it?” Dean asked, his attention on alert at your obvious panic.

You stepped away from Sam and looked between the two Alphas. You felt your throat dry as you thought over what had happened.

“Y/N? You’re worrying us. Is everything okay?” Sam questioned, as he reached out to touch your arm.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. I just… I think Cas might’ve left out some details. You guys wanna tell me what happened?”

* * *

“Oh. Just one teensy, tiny little question,” Lucifer began as he stared down at Rowena. “Can anyone else open the cage?”

“Just me,” Rowena answered, as the Alpha’s scent overwhelmed her.

“Good,” Lucifer whispered as he moved his hand to Rowena’s neck. “Oh, and Rowena?”

“Yes, my Alpha?”

“I already have a Queen.”

His words were followed by an instant snap of the Beta’s neck.

Her son instinctively flinched at the sight, still being held down by Lucifer’s grace. They watched her body thud to the ground, forgotten about.

Lucifer gave an exaggerated sigh before turning to Crowley. “Okay. Let’s chat.”

* * *

“So Lucifer could only escape the cage with a vessel?”

“Yep,” Sam confirmed as he tapped on the table.

Dean leaned back in his chair. “Thank God Sam didn’t agree. I mean, the Darkness plus the Devil? No thank you.”

“Yeah,” You nodded. “That wouldn’t be good.”

“No kidding.”

You glanced back towards the hallway before standing up from your seat. “I’m gonna head back to my room. I… I got a lot to think about.”

Sam nodded and watched you walk away. He glanced over at his brother, who was watching you closely.

“What is it?” Sam asked, recognizing the concern in his brother’s eyes.

“Did… Did she smell different to you?”

Sam creased his eyes in confusion. “No, why?”

“I swear I smelled…” Dean started.

“What?”

“Nothing. Nevermind. I think being in Hell might’ve messed with my senses a little bit.”

* * *

Taking a few steps into your room, you shook your head as you thought over what to do.

_Pros and cons?_

God, you couldn’t believe that you were actually considering keeping Lucifer’s secret, but what else could you do? He could easily kill you and whoever else you told, besides as much as you hated to admit it, he was your best shot at dealing with the Darkness.

With God being MIA, Lucifer was the only Archangel left that wasn’t dead or _braindead_.

Hearing him out wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it? Besides, if he was here with you, that meant he wasn’t off causing trouble. And as much as you wished otherwise, you didn’t find his presence completely revolting, but maybe that was just your incoming heat talking.

Wait, heat? _Shit!_

You quickly walked over to your calendar to see when you were supposed to start. You had a few days, but you’d also heard of an Alpha’s presence being able to summon a heat early. With you growing up around the three Alphas you did, you’d never been affected by another Alpha before, but Lucifer wasn’t just an ordinary Alpha.

He was one of the Originals. An Alpha of that level would no doubt have an influence over your heat cycle, especially since he made it clear that he wanted you.

_No, it’s okay. You still have time._

You tried to think rationally. You still had plenty of time to plan before your heat hit. Everything would be okay. At least, you hoped.

Taking a deep breath, you swallowed and decided to try your luck.

“Lucifer,” You prayed. “You still want to talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing slow burn is gonna kill me. I've got to make it all the way to the end of S11 in this fic too, wish me luck.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	3. Once Mine, Forever Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows up to talk, again, and wants to strike the deal of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I missed this story... I have a really good feeling about this one.
> 
> Half of this chapter is me wanting to strangle Lucifer and the other is me wanting to hug him lol
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

You glanced around the room, waiting for that faint flap of wings. And yet, _nothing._

You tried again. “Lucifer..?”

A few moments passed. _Silence._ Letting out a sigh, you rubbed a hand down your face. _Great._ You may have just fucked up a situation that could’ve been beneficial here.

“Beneficial, huh?”

You almost jumped at the sudden voice. Twisting around, you found Lucifer standing close behind you, and was now staring down at you with a half-smile and tilted head. You took a step back and felt the back of your legs hit the end of your bed. You were grateful he didn’t try and move forward.

“Possibly,” You answered, keeping your eyes on him.

“Really?” He purred as he did a quick glance over your body.

“Not… Not like that.” You shook your head slightly. You knew what he was thinking of, and you wanted nothing to do with that.

“Shame,” Lucifer commented, taking a step closer to you. “Because I think we could be great together.”

You tilted your head up slightly at him and glared. “I want _nothing_ to do with you.”

“Then why did you pray?”

“Because we need to talk about this, whether I like it or not.”

“Okay then, little Omega. Speak,” He commanded, keeping his eyes set on yours.

You had plenty of practice standing up for yourself and telling off arrogant Alphas, but Lucifer was someone entirely different. You could feel the unnatural chill radiating off of him, and to make it even worse, the only other place you had to go was to fall backward, in _front of him. God, no._

You swallowed what worry you had and held your head as high as you could. “Okay, here’s the deal. Under no circumstances will you hurt my brothers. You’ll help us defeat Amara and… I’ll keep your secret.”

“And then what?”

You turned the thought over in your head. “And then you can leave Cas and find another vessel—one that’s not my brother—and we all part ways. Unharmed… hopefully.”

Lucifer studied your face for a moment and you quickly took the opportunity to squeeze past him to get out of that tight spot. To your surprise, he didn’t stop you.

You moved in front of your desk and turned to face him. “Well?”

He chuckled before turning towards you. “Interesting idea, Princess, but now it’s my turn to talk.”

Your face fell as he moved in front of you once more. You grabbed a hold of the desk edge with your hands and leaned back slightly as Lucifer took another step closer to you. _Damn, did he start smelling better and better the more you were around him, or was that just your heat talking? Either way, it wasn’t good._

As much as you hated to do it, you had to avert your eyes from his. Your gaze quickly settled on some random books you had on your nightstand. Whatever. Anything that wasn’t him was good. You hated how it felt like he could see into your soul when he looked at you.

Before you could react, you felt two hands on your sides pick you up and push you back slightly, making you sit on the desk. You tried to hide your shock at the sudden movement and did your best to lean back as far as you could.

Lucifer took a deep breath before leaning down slightly to become more eye level with you. He placed his hands on the outside of your knees, effectively trapping you into place. He glanced to the side and let his tongue travel over his bottom lip as a smile grew on his face.

“Now, here’s what’s gonna happen,” He started. “I’m gonna keep myself hidden here in my little bro for the time being and then I’m gonna kill Auntie Amara… and I’ll even leave those favorite apes of yours alone…”

Your eyes narrowed. You knew his game. “ _If?_ ”

He smirked. “ _If,_ you’ll be my mate after all of this is over.”

_And there it was._

“And if I say no?”

Lucifer clicked his tongue and turned his head to the side, as if he was thinking, before turning back to you, “Well, then I guess I have no reason to spare those humans you love so much. After all, what’ve they ever done for me?”

You ground your teeth together. _Of course,_ that was his game. He wouldn’t hurt you. He didn’t need to. Winchesters could handle torture and death, but they couldn’t handle watching each other be tortured and die. Everyone knew that. You’d offered yourself too many times to save them, and Lucifer was hoping that now would be no different. _No._ You shook your head. He wasn’t getting you that easy.

“Like hell I’ll join you.” You growled.

His smile fell. A hand moved to your knee, increasing grip with every word he spoke. His voice was low. “You know… funny that you say that because the last thing I remember before I was locked up again was someone agreeing to join me.”

You moved your eyes off to the side of him. You couldn’t look at Lucifer, because you both knew he was telling the truth.

_Before Sam jumped in the pit, before Sam took back control and beat the Devil, you did agree to go with him. You still had nightmares about that day. To see your brother tainted by such evil was heartbreaking. To watch your other brother being beaten to death almost killed you, so you offered yourself in his place._

_“Please. Please, Lucifer. Stop. I’ll go with you. I will. Just stop, please.” You had begged him, through tears and a broken voice. A small, whimpering Omega underneath one of the most intimidating Alphas to ever roam the Earth, but that didn’t stop you. You’d have done anything to save your brothers, and if that meant mating with the Devil, then so be it._

_Lucifer had shown his interest in you since the beginning, but you all had thought it was only to get closer to Sam. Maybe there was something more. You still remembered diving in between Dean and Lucifer, holding your hands up to stop the Alphas’ fight, which was more Dean getting his face rearranged._

“And I remember you agreeing not to hurt my brothers, Lucifer,” You glared back at him. “And what did you do? You almost beat Dean to death-”

“Dean was meant to die with Michael anyway. He’s lucky I didn’t do worse.”

“And then you tortured the living hell out of Sam in Hell because why? Because you didn’t get your way?” You were close to yelling by now. Years of built-up anger were pouring out. “I was the one who had to put him back together again! And all because you got sent back to the Cage! You-”

A hand around your neck cut you off, and you felt your breath leave you. Lucifer let out a low growl as his eyes flashed the tiniest amount of red, and you felt a gasp get stuck in your throat. You let out a small, involuntary whimper at his grip. _Okay, maybe mouthing off wasn’t the smartest plan, but damn did it feel good… Although now you had doubts about whether or not you would live to savor it._

“Millions of years,” Lucifer’s voice was low and his eyes never left yours. “I spent millions of years being ripped apart in that damn cage, and I finally got set free, and for what? Only to be thrown right back in there. Sam jumped in there. With _me._ What did he think was gonna happen?”

You felt his hand loosen, giving you breath to speak. “You made the deal, Lucifer. You bet on it when you gave Sam the choice of being your vessel. You gambled and you lost. You don’t get to throw a tantrum when things don’t go your way, but then again, I guess that’s what the Apocalypse was, wasn't it?”

 _Damn, maybe you did need to learn how to keep your mouth shut,_ but you couldn’t back down now. You blinked at him, holding back tears.

“You didn’t think he could do it, did you?” You asked.

“What?”

“Sam. You didn’t think he could beat you, could you?”

“...No. No, I didn’t.” Lucifer stared at you, removing his hand from your neck to place it back by your side.

“I’m sorry,” Your voice was small and slow, but still sincere. He seemed to recoil in surprise, before testing the truthfulness of your words. “I really am. I can’t… I can’t blame you for getting upset about it.”

Lucifer’s gaze switched between your eyes, waiting for any sign of a lie, but he found nothing.

You sniffed. “I don’t blame you for not following God’s orders either.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he watched tears leak down your cheek.

“I don’t blame you,” You met his eyes, “Because I wouldn’t have bowed to humans either.”

He watched you carefully before leaning in towards you. A gentle hand ran down your back, and you felt lips press against your cheeks, effectively kissing away your tears. He pulled back and moved a hand below to slowly lift your chin up to look at him.

“Join me,” Lucifer whispered, “And I’ll make sure you’ll never know unhappiness again.”

You held your breath as his eyes focused in on yours, his words swirling around in your emotional mind. This must’ve been what Lilith and Eve felt like, to be tempted by the serpent. However, as much as you hated to admit it, you felt no malicious intent here. He was being genuine.

_Lucifer remembered back when Sam took over. When he saw you jump in front of your brother. In all of his years, never had he seen such resilience in an Omega, and he saw how much you adored your brothers. How much you adored Sam. Lucifer wanted that. He wanted someone to love him and worship him, and there you were, offering yourself up to him._

_He was going to make sure you never knew pain, sadness, or hardships ever again. You both were going to be on top of the world. You were going to be gods. Oh, how badly he wanted you at that moment, but then, there was something else. A sharp tug at the edges of his grace, and then, he couldn’t move anymore. His wings were bound and held together and his limbs were tied._

_All of a sudden, Sam Winchester had control of his body again._

_Despite not being in control anymore, Lucifer could still see. He watched as the realization grew on your face that you were now looking back and speaking to your brother once again. He watched as your fear and sadness blossomed into love and adoration. He was furious. He wanted to scream and shout and rip someone apart._

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to win. He was supposed to destroy his brother and then lead the way to Paradise, with you by his side. He wasn’t supposed to go back to the Cage, to that God-forsaken torture dungeon. He wasn’t supposed to lose you._

“Lucifer…” Your voice brought him out of his daze. “I don’t- I don’t know.”

You let your eyes fall closed as you took a deep breath. Every inch of your body practically called for the Alpha in front of you. He smelled so damn good. You let your thoughts drift back to the day you lost both him and Sam. The day that Sam jumped in the Cage, with Lucifer bound along with him.

 _Your_ actions had given Sam just enough time to regain control. Lucifer’s confidence, his power, had faltered, for _you_ — _because of you._ You were— _oh, God_ … You were _Lucifer’s moment of weakness._

A shaky breath of realization left your mouth as you opened your eyes, tears building back around the corners. Lucifer watched you with hard eyes. He knew you knew. He wouldn’t stay out of your head to not know.

“Well,” Lucifer asked, face blank and more nervous than he was willing to admit. “Will you join me?”

You took a deep breath. “You won't hurt Sam and Dean? You won’t destroy this world?”

“I’ll leave everything untouched after I destroy the Darkness, and then you and I will carve out our own little corner in the world. Just us.” He pressed his forehead against yours. “What do you say?”

You swallowed back some nervous bile and tried to stop yourself from shaking.

“I can be a good Alpha to you, Y/N,” He moved his head to breathe against your ear before trailing tiny kisses down your neck. “Be my Omega. Be my Queen. Be my light.”

You felt a single tear run down your cheek as your resistance was being worn down with every word he spoke. He moved back in front of you.

“Be mine, Princess. Forever.”

You blinked and let out a small breath. “Okay.”

_And there it was._

“After all of this is over, and the world is safe—my brothers are safe—then I’ll be yours, Alpha.”

_Oh, God. What did you just get yourself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. Did someone just make a deal with the devil?
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	4. Devil's Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you agree to be Lucifer's mate, he wants to make sure you intend on keeping your promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with this fic atm. Things are heating up, and I miss Casifer.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

Lucifer leaned away from you slowly and let his hand fall back to the desk. His eyes traveled yours carefully, almost as if he was waiting for you to take back what you said. He expected more resistance. You kept your gaze focused on him, almost as if you were waiting on him to fly away with you right away. He looked almost shocked by your words, but that expression didn't last long.

His eyes traveled up and down your body, accompanied by a quick sniff of your scent. A slow half-smirk grew on his face. You were close to your heat and he knew it. The look that Lucifer got in his eyes when the realization hit him was enough to cause you to scoot back as far as you could. He was blocking you from standing, so you could only move backwards a few inches, but anything was better than nothing.

“So, you’ll leave us alone for now and work undercover to help take down Amara?” You asked, voice slightly shaky as you crossed your arms over your chest in a pathetic attempt to shield yourself.

“Yes.” Lucifer nodded, as he moved a hand back to your knee. Squeezing gently, a low chuckle left his lips, almost as if he’d thought of an idea. _That couldn’t be good._ “But first, I need you to do one more thing for me.”

“What?”

“Just a tiny, little thing to make sure you’re not thinking about changing your mind or betraying me after this is all over.”

You scoffed. “It’s not like I could stop you from taking me anyway.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed up to yours and he tilted his head slightly at your statement. “Why would I mate an unwilling Omega and miss the best part?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Best part?”

He smirked. “I’ve always wondered how you sound when you beg.”

You grimaced at the thought and swallowed nervously. That’s why he wanted it to be consensual. He wanted _you_ to want it just as much as he did. He wanted to hear you whine and plead for it, for _him._

“Okay, Princess, here’s the thing.” Lucifer let his tongue come out and swipe over his bottom lip before glancing around in thought. “I just need a little reassurance that you intend on keeping your word.”

Confusion rose on your features. “What do you mean? You’d know if I was lying.”

“Well, yeah, but what I have in mind is a little more… my style.”

You watched as his eyes slowly traveled down to your lips. They didn't move from there. Your lips? What about— _Oh_ . A deal. _Satan wanted to make a deal with you._ If you weren’t so on edge right now, you could probably laugh.

“Well, you up for it, little Omega?”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Lucifer smirked at you, shaking his head. You gave your best attempt at a glare.

“Oh, what’s the harm now?” He teased.

“The harm?” You mocked, eyes going wide. “The harm is that-”

You were cut off by footsteps in the hallway. Both yours and Lucifer’s heads turned towards the source of the noise. You held your breath as they stopped outside your door. A silent prayer filled your head that no one would try and come in.

Lucifer glanced at you and watched as your eyes stayed on the door; your heart rate had increased ever so slightly. A small sigh left your mouth as soon as you heard the steps fade away from your room.

All it did was remind you that you weren’t doing this for yourself. You were doing this to defeat the Darkness and save the world… and save your brothers, most importantly. If Lucifer needed confirmation, then so be it.

You turned back towards him just as he leaned in towards you.

“How do I know you’ll keep your end of the deal?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

There was nothing keeping him bound. He was The Devil. He could control any ongoing deal, no matter who was involved in it. Hell practically thrived and blossomed under his command. There was no one to make sure he kept his promise, and it wasn’t like Lucifer wasn’t known for being sneaky or anything like that.

“What? Don’t trust me?” He smirked, earning an infamous Winchester bitchface from you. “Smart girl.”

He took a step back from you and walked in a small circle, taking his time to observe everything you had in your room. You let your arms fall back to your sides and tried to resist checking him out. _Fuck,_ he did know how to carry himself. You were so used to observing Castiel’s Beta behavior in that vessel, but Lucifer moved like he owned everything.

He really did live up to the title of an Original Alpha. Smelled like it too. If you did mate with him, and he scent-marked you—which you figured he would, because Lucifer practically radiated possessiveness—there’s no way any other Alpha would challenge his claim. It would protect you for life.

You eyed him carefully as he grazed fingers over your items, taking his time to study your things. _What was he doing?_ Already trying to scent-mark your things? Your Alpha brothers’ scents were probably all over your room. No doubt Lucifer found it revolting. Alphas typically didn’t like other Alpha scents, especially around an unmated Omega.

Sam and Dean had grown up around each other’s scents their entire lives, so they weren’t very threatened by each other. And besides, Sam was fine with Dean being the head of the house. You both usually listened to his commands, although you had a harder time fighting against him than Sam did sometimes.

It was in an Omega’s nature to submit to an Alpha, but you weren’t a typical Omega yourself… just like Lucifer wasn’t a typical Alpha. Whenever you often snapped back and growled at random Alphas you encountered over the years, they usually didn’t respond well to your aggressiveness. Lucifer, however, seemed to only not mind it, but even found it amusing.

Not that you were complaining. Pissing off an Alpha as strong as he was definitely wasn’t on your bucket list. Although… an Omega, especially an unmated one, usually had a little more influence over Alphas, because there was a chance at mating. But no matter how much you thought about it, Lucifer seemed to care more about having a good mate rather than the actual mating process.

He was still an Angel—an Archangel at that—so maybe he wasn’t at the mercy of primal urges as much as humans were. Must be nice, if so. What you would give for his scent not to smell so damn good right now. He stopped to study some books you had set on your dresser. 

Was he just giving you time to overthink and get you to let your guard down? Lucifer was clever, so that’s probably exactly what he was doing. The only question was: _Was it working?_

You exhaled a shaky breath as he turned back around and slowly made his way over to you.

“Alright, Princess, you’re far from stupid, so let’s think about this logically,” Lucifer said, tilting his head down slightly at you, seeing if you were with him, “I have to destroy the Darkness. I’m the only one who can. Not to mention that if I don’t, she’ll kill us all, so Auntie Amara’s number one on the hit list right now.”

“Okay, but how do I know that you won’t hurt or kill my brothers? You don’t exactly get along.”

He studied your eyes for a moment. “As much as I’d enjoy turning them inside out, I’d take it you wouldn’t like that very much?”

“I wouldn’t.” You growled.

“Well, having my Omega hate me isn’t something I want, so… if them staying intact-”

“And safe.”

“...and safe… is what it took for you to come with me _willingly,_ then they remain unharmed.”

You watched him carefully; your eyes switched back and forth between his crystal blue ones, trying to locate even a flash of a lie, but you found nothing. _Lucifer really would rather leave Sam and Dean be if it meant you being happy with him, huh?_

“Mm-hmm,” Lucifer quietly acknowledged your thought.

You blinked. “Fine.”

He smirked. A hand snaked around your side to pull you closer to him. He kept his eyes on yours and slowly began leaning in. You watched as he stopped mere inches from your face; apparently he intended on letting you close the remaining distance.

He really wanted you to want this, to want _him._

You swallowed and let your eyes flutter shut, as you quickly pressed your lips against his. You felt your body light up as soon as your skin touched his. His scent overtook your senses and you couldn’t stop yourself from biting down on his lip. Lucifer purred at your actions and pulled you tighter against him.

You felt that tightening feeling in your chest that happened whenever someone sold their soul, but you didn’t fight it this time. The only other time you had sold your soul ended in Sam and Dean fighting their asses off to gain it back, because they’d die before they let you go to Hell. Well, if only they could see you now. Damned with the Devil himself.

You felt that dizzy feeling in your head that usually occurred before a heat and you suddenly realized that if you didn’t stop now, then it’d be too late. Lucifer's presence, his mouth on yours, his scent surrounding you, it was all going to push you into an early heat. You couldn’t do it. Not yet, so you needed to stop while you still could think straight.

Pulling away took a lot more willpower than you were expecting, but you still did it. You were out of breath and attempting to clear your head. Lucifer’s eyes had darkened significantly. If he smelled this good to you, then you couldn’t even begin to imagine what you smelled like to him.

He immediately went to kiss down your jaw and soon moved to your neck. You squeezed your thighs together and did your best to ignore the sparks that ignited along your skin whenever he kissed you. It felt so good. Your body was almost singing for the Alpha in front of you, but… no. Not yet.

“Luce.” You moved to press your hands against his chest.

He didn’t budge.

You tried again. “Lucifer!”

He finally pulled away and looked at you. You shook your head slowly, telling him that you weren’t ready for that next step yet. He watched you for a moment before taking a few steps back. He turned his head to the side and proceeded to release a deep breath, most likely trying to clear his thoughts as well.

After a moment of silence, Lucifer turned back towards you and gave a half-smile. He told you to be ready in a few hours, and that he had something planned. Like that idea didn’t worry you. When you asked why, all you got as an answer was “Can’t an Alpha want to get to know his Omega a little more before officially mating?”

And then he was gone in a flutter of powerful wings, and you were alone. _Again._ Well, it was official now. If selling your soul didn’t mean you were serious about saving the world—about saving your brothers—then what did?

Sighing, you let your head fall back against the wall. It just never stopped. Crazy day. Crazy week. Hell, _crazy life._ You shouldn’t even be that surprised. When has anything ever been normal for you? But then again, if anyone told you that one day you’d be fighting one of the oldest beings in creation and that you’d be Satan’s future mate, you’d have punched them right in the face.

Whatever. At least this meant you had time to talk with your brothers. You were still in semi-shock over everything that had happened, but they always had a way of calming you and giving you hope. They were the closest thing you had to an Alpha anyway. Your family pack was one of the strongest ones out there.

Sliding off of the desk, you stretched your limbs before heading towards your door. Stopping suddenly, you decided that it would probably be a better idea to shower first. There’s no doubt your brothers would smell Lucifer’s scent all over you if you talked to them like this.

It just made you want to scream at the fact that they’d have to find out about your deal eventually. You could only imagine how well that conversation was gonna go. _Screaming, threatening, maybe locking you up again?_ Oh well, that was a giant can of worms to be opened in another time.

Walking back over to your dresser, you grabbed a change of clothes and headed for your bathroom. Thank fuck you had your own. Risking Sam or Dean getting a sniff of Lucifer's scent was a no-go.

You exited your room, leaving the door cracked behind you, and followed the hallway. As you rounded the corner, you suddenly ran into something—or rather, _someone_ —big and tall. You both stumbled back and you heard something slam against the floor. _Shit._

“Sam,” You said, trying to hide your nervousness.

You pulled your spare clothes tighter against yourself and took a few steps back, praying that he didn’t smell you. He picked the book that had hit the ground when you two collided and showed you the cover.

“I think I found something that could help us. I was coming to show you-” Sam started but his face quickly grew concerned when he saw your nervous state. “Hey, are you okay?”

You quickly nodded and took another step backwards. “Uh, yeah, I’m just… uh, close to my next heat. You know how that is.”

Realization quickly covered Sam’s face and he nodded. “Let Dean or I know if you need anything… or if you want us to call Cas and have him take care of you instead.”

If you weren’t so worried at the moment, you almost could have laughed at that statement. With your brothers also being unmated Alphas, they couldn’t be around you during the week of your heat, so your heats had always been hell because you were usually alone for them. You hadn’t had that natural desire to ever fall under an Alpha, or even use a temporary Beta for a heat.

That’s why Castiel often helped as best he could during your heats when you met. He wasn’t as affected by your scent and could help you out with food and water and nothing would come from it. But now your heats were coming early, because of Lucifer, and part of you wanted nothing more than for him to knot you. Not that you’d ever admit that. _Not yet,_ at least.

“Y/N?”

_Shit._

“Uh, yeah, Sam. Thank you.” You nodded and quickly slid past him.

He twisted his head and watched you disappear into your bathroom. He’d seen you a little frantic before your heats, but there was something about you this time that wasn’t quite sitting right with him. Maybe you were just weirded out by everything that was going on. Sam would be lying if he said that he wasn’t freaked out himself.

Shaking his head, he went to head back to the Library when he stopped suddenly. He inhaled before immediately scrunching up his face in disgust. Whatever that smell was, it was awful. Was that coming from you? Weren't Omegas supposed to smell irresistible during heats? This just made Sam want to puke. It definitely wasn't you, but whatever it was, it was strong.

Could it have been… _no._ Other than himself, there were no Alphas in the bunker, other than Dean. And Dean did _not_ smell so repulsive like that. Besides, you would never let another Alpha get so close to you. It almost smelled familiar, but Sam couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He’d always had the worst sense of smell compared to Dean, but Dean was already under a lot of stress. He didn’t need anything else to get upset over, so Sam decided to pass on getting his brother’s help.

Maybe he’d ask Cas if he could identify it. Whatever that smell was, Sam wanted it gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the deal is officially made now, the boys have both noticed that something is off with Y/N, and Sam's idea of calling in Cas is nowhere near as smart as he thinks it is. This can only go so well.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


	5. Angel Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides to spend some time with you, but an unwanted guest complicates his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone's who stuck with this story so far! It's my first time writing something like this, and I think it's going well so far.
> 
> I'm going back through the episodes now, and this chapter was only a few minutes of an episode lol, so I have no idea how many chapters there's going to be.
> 
> *Scenes used from S11E11: Into the Mystic
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

“And what about the Darkness?” Sam asked, turning to look at his brother. “What about Cas? We haven’t heard from them in a while.”

He couldn’t believe that Dean was suggesting going on a normal hunt right now with the world falling into ruins. Between encountering Amara and Lucifer, Sam was a wreck, and he still couldn’t get Lucifer’s ringing words out of his head at night.

_ “And I know that if you’re gonna beat the Darkness, you have to be ready to watch the people you love die.” _

Sam hated it. Even out of Hell, out of the cage, he still couldn’t escape Lucifer, but all he could think about was you. Sam couldn’t lose you. Neither could Dean, but you were close to a heat, meaning you were going to be vulnerable and your brothers couldn’t be around to protect you.

Sam hated it. He hated being so out of control.

Dean set down the newspaper he was holding with the possible case and tilted his head up slightly to meet his brother’s eyes. “Okay, first of all, we’ve got zero on Amara. And Cas—Cas will be fine. He always is, besides, Y/N told me that she and him might have found something that could help us out, so they were going to check on it. We’ll see where that leads.”

Sam nodded slightly. You being with Cas did make him feel  _ some _ relief.

* * *

“Wow. Feeding birds with the Devil himself. Guess I can scratch that off of the bucket list,” You said, smiling as you threw the last remaining piece of bread into the body of water in front of you and Lucifer.

He wanted to bring you somewhere nice, away from all the chaos and monsters. He wanted to bring you somewhere and show the things that he enjoyed—that he thought you would enjoy too. A glimpse of your future together.

“After we get this entire Darkness situation settled, we can always do it again.” Lucifer gave a devious smile and directed you towards the wooden bench close to the edge of the water.

You sat down on one end, while he took the middle. Your legs brushed against his and, even through layers of clothes, you found the touch both comforting and exciting. You glanced at him, and he was gazing around the park. Lucifer always acted like he owned everything, and as much as it used to annoy you, you couldn’t help but expect that of an Original Alpha now.

You were so unused to seeing Castiel’s vessel behave like that. It was unnatural, and yet… It fit him so well. You didn’t know how his vessel was holding both an angel  _ and _ an archangel, but if it meant Lucifer didn’t have to constantly switch vessels, and Castiel consented, then you didn’t mind.

Lucifer moved one arm to rest around your shoulders, and you hesitated on the action. Half of you told you to lean in and embrace his touch, but the other half of you told you not to make it easy for him, and since when were you an easy Omega?

You turned your head towards the playground and watched the kids play with their parents. What that must’ve been like… Actually having parents take care of their children like they should. Dean had tried so hard to be a fill-in father for you and Sam, and you loved him for that, but he would never replace the actual thing.

Lucifer’s fingers moving against your shoulder brought you out of your head. Yeah, now probably wasn't the best time to get into your daddy issues, besides, it was nice here. Relaxing with your soon-to-be Alpha and enjoying the little things. The morning sun, dew on the grass, happiness from the children, Lucifer’s damn good-smelling scent…

He really was getting to you. You wondered if he knew it or not. Knowing Lucifer, he probably did, and was enjoying it too. Your attention on the playground soon faded away, and instead you turned your head to Lucifer and decided to ask him a question that’d been nagging at you for a while.

“Lucifer?”

He turned his head towards you, a slight smirk resting on his face. “Yes, Princess?”

“Why me?” You asked. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed for a moment before you continued. “Why’d you want me as your mate?”

He was silent for a moment, and his face slowly grew that signature, devious smile back onto it. You watched him carefully, not moving, and waited for an answer.

“Well-” He started, before his eyes moved to something behind you, and he stopped speaking. 

You turned around to see what had caught his gaze, but you only saw normal park things. People sitting on benches, small animals running around, kids laughing and playing. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lucifer’s tightened grip on your shoulder told you otherwise, but you didn’t know why.

“What is it?” You questioned, turning back around to face him.

“Let’s take a walk, shall we?” He motioned towards a path that ventured into the woods, marked by a sign with an arrow.

You stood with him and headed towards the area, slightly surprised when he slipped an arm through yours and pulled you closer to him. You didn't reject it, but you did give one last glance behind you, hoping to find the reason for his sudden change in behavior. You found nothing.

Turning back around, you watched as Lucifer gazed at the woods around you both. It was a beautiful sight. You couldn’t deny that. He’d even started whistling some tune, and you couldn’t help the small smile that bloomed on your face.

“Well? Can you answer me now?” You asked, tilting your head up to look at him as you two continued your walk. He eventually came to a stop, and you pulled away from him. His eyes moved from the surrounding greens down to yours.

“Okay, Princess, I will be happy to answer that question… later, because something has come up,” He said, giving you an obvious fake smile.

“What?” Your eyes creased in confusion, and you crossed your arms. “Why later? What came up?”

“Something important,” He said, his face falling slightly at your attitude. “I’m gonna send you back to the bunker.”

“What?” You repeated, eyes going wide. You glanced away from him and took a deep breath to clear your thoughts and turned back to him. “Lucifer, is something wrong?”

“Nothing that can’t be taken care of.”

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion as you watched him closely. A loud snap sent both of your heads turning towards the entrance where you two had just come from. Your body tensed, and you looked back to the Alpha in front of you, who was still staring at the source of the noise.

“Lucifer?” You questioned again, knowing something was off now. You weren’t exactly scared, not with Lucifer with you, but if there was something wrong, something out there, and it had followed you both… then that meant it was either stupid or strong enough to take on Lucifer. What the hell had the balls to challenge an Original Alpha?

You didn’t know which was worse, but if it was the former, then why was he sending you back?

He finally turned towards you again, and gave you another fake smile. “I’m sending you back.”

“Lucifer,” You pressed the issue, not liking being treated lesser than.

He took a step towards you and used one hand to pull you against you. You felt your breath leave you at the motion, and you tilted your head upwards to look at him. His baby blues held yours for a few seconds before he reached out and moved a strand of your hair out of the way. You breathed in his sweet smelling scent and listened to his gentle words.

“I’m sending you back, but I’ll be by later to see you again, okay?”

You could only nod in response and watched as he came down to press a kiss against your mouth, but stopped shortly and moved to your cheek instead. You felt your skin light up at the contact, and you pressed against his mouth slightly and heard a barely there noise erupt from his chest. Good to know that he was just as affected by your touch as he was yours, but before the kiss could go any further, you suddenly felt the ground give out from under you.

Within a second, you were back in your room at the bunker. You sighed. Turning your gaze towards your bed, you saw your cell phone and decided to check it.

You had a message from Dean. Him and Sam were on a hunt, but wanted you to tell them the second you or Cas found something. You almost wanted to laugh, but it would've been more a sad laugh.  _ If only he knew. _

* * *

Lucifer took a moment to clear his head. He would tell you, but not yet. It wasn’t time.

Turning his head towards the surrounding flora, he gazed up at the giant trees and heard that familiar snap behind him. _Amateur_ _. _

“All of the parks in the world,” Lucifer began, slowly turning around, “and I pick one with an angel in it.”

He came face-to-face with an armed angel, wearing some random vessel. A Beta, from the smell of him. A brother he didn’t recognize. The angel’s stance was aggressive and his blade was drawn, ready to strike. Challenging an Original Alpha? Lucifer could say he was surprised, but then again, he wasn’t exactly well liked by his siblings.

“I saw you,” The angel said. “Couldn’t believe my eyes.”

“Well, believe them.”

The angel hesitated. “You were with Y/N Winchester.”

A smirk grew on Lucifer’s face. “Yeah. That a problem?”

“You know it is, Lucifer.” The angel’s eyes widened slightly. “You know what might happen. Mating is not an option-”

“Of course it is,” Lucifer took a step forward, challenging the Beta. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

The angel didn’t answer. Lucifer turned to gaze up at the forest again. “It’s beautiful out here. Isn’t it?”

He turned his back on the angel, who hadn’t moved from the same battle position, and rubbed a nearby lead between his fingers. It wasn’t that Lucifer thought it was smart to turn his back on an enemy, but more of Lucifer didn’t consider the random angel to be a threat.

“It’s funny.” Lucifer pulled a leaf off a limb and waved it around. The angel watched his actions carefully, waiting to strike, not really listening to Lucifer’s words. “The things you think you’re not gonna miss at all, you end up missing the very, very most.”

“Enjoy it while you can.” The angel lunged for Lucifer, with the intention to kill.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lucifer yelled, quickly put his hands up in submission. “I come in peace, brother.”

“I am not your brother, Lucifer, and any angel who dares mate with the girl is not peaceful.” The angel growled.

“Well, I’m not looking for a fight,” Lucifer said, lowering his hands and giving a half-smile to the Beta in front of him. He walked around the angel. “In fact, mating desires aside, I am your only hope at beating the darkness. I heard you, uh…” Lucifer leaned in close. “Heard you kids had your big shot at the title, and you missed it.”

The angel glared at Lucifer, but couldn’t argue that Heaven wasn’t able to kill Amara. They hurt her, for sure, but it wasn’t enough to end it. Lucifer put his hand on the angel’s shoulder, who regarded it with unease.

“You don’t need to be afraid, brother. I am out of that awful, awful cage.” Lucifer pulled away and moved to gaze at the forest again. “And I’m here to save you all. Lucifer ex Machina.”

“You’re here to save Y/N?”

Lucifer twisted his gaze back at his younger brother. “Yes. From the darkness, from this world, and from Heaven.”

The angel watched Lucifer carefully, before realizing what was going on. “She doesn’t know does she? What she is, and why you want her?”

Lucifer kept his eyes on his brother for a moment, not answering, before turning back around. “She will know, after I save her—save everyone—from the Darkness.”

“It cannot be destroyed,” The angel said, moving behind his brother once more.

He wasn’t wrong. Amara was the main representation of the Darkness, as God was the light. You couldn’t have one without the other, and if one fell, if Amara were somehow killed, then someone would need to take her place. If there was even a small chance that Lucifer could kill her, and take her place, then it was Heaven’s job to prevent that.

It was different than you. An angel mating with you wasn’t any better, if not  _ worse. _ He couldn’t let Lucifer get to you.

So the Beta took his chance and went for the killing blow.

But Lucifer snapped his finger before the angel could move, killing him instantly in an explosion of blood.

Lucifer slid his fingers along his cheek, wiping some of the blood off of his skin. “Ugh. That’s the problem with you rank-and-file angels. No vision.”

He brought some of the blood up to his mouth and sucked the drops off of his fingers. It didn't taste bad, but Lucifer had a feeling that you’d taste even better.

Heaven wanted nothing to do with you, but Lucifer saw something else. Vision. Potential.  _ Power. _ There was a reason you were the only Omega to catch his eye, and why he was the only Alpha you ever found yourself swayed to.

He would tell you why he chose you, but not yet.

It wasn’t time. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Maybe the reader isn't as normal as she thinks she is, but why do the angels know that hmm?
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


End file.
